The present invention relates to a wheelchair device. More particularly, this invention relates to a wheelchair device, which propels a wheelchair in an elevated position not close to or around the wheel of the wheelchair.
Usually, wheelchairs are propelled by a user pushing on hand rims provided on a big rear wheel of the wheelchair. However, such propelling may be hard and inefficient. The wheelchairs have required strong arms of the user for pushing on the hand rims of the wheelchair and propelling the whole wheelchair.
The hand rims for the conventional wheelchairs were attached to the rear wheel and their size was almost same as that of the rear wheel, so as to require strong arms for pushing on them.
Accordingly, a need for a wheelchair device has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.